Sleepless
by Daft Palkia
Summary: After defeating the Indigo League, Ash has a certain someone stuck in his head... Pokeshipping, Threeshot by popular demand
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever publicized fanfic. Now before anyone pounces on me about how I got something wrong, just let me inform you that I am not a writer, I never plan to become a writer, and I've only seen the first season in its entirety. So please, cut me some slack.**

**By the way, if it wasn't heavily implied enough, this is Pokeshipping.**

**Ash: 19**

**Misty: 20**

* * *

Ash suddenly awoke from his slumber, covered in sweat. The clock mounted in the hallway could be heard ticking, each tick breaking the vast silence of his dark home. Pikachu was out cold at his feet, snoring lightly. The past few months have been kind to him. Just over a month ago, he returned to his hometown of Pallet after defeating Lance and the elite four. He was the current Indigo League champion.

Surprisingly, it wasn't nearly as dedicated as Ash was led to believe. All he had to do was attend the yearly Indigo League conference, shake a few hands, and challenge the victor to a battle with himself and the elite four. Other than that, he was practically getting paid to do nothing. And considering the League Champion got around 1% of the conference's earnings, it would be an understatement to say we was loaded.

That's not all. The league had a "once a champion, always a champion" policy. That said, even if he did lose the title to another person, he would still be getting money from the Indigo League, although not as much. Ash was set for life.

Fortunately, Delia had raised him well, and he did not spend it all at once. He purchased a house within walking distance of his mother, and all the essentials to living a happy, humble life. Often times he would visit his mother and her unrivaled cooking abilities for dinner. Every so often he would join Gary and Professor Oak in their field work, observing and spectating their findings. All of this just for defeating the Indigo League.

However, something was missing, and Ash knew exactly what it was. The young man got up out of bed, careful not to wake Pikachu, and opened the door into the hallway. The soft carpeting prevented the need for slippers as we paced down the long corridor. No matter what he did, a certain someone kept popping into his head. The involuntary visions would come to him at any time, and there was no telling when they would end.

Misty Waterflower, current leader of the Cerulean Gym, was the person on his mind. He couldn't help it, but he was madly in love with the tomboyish mermaid. He had felt this way for several years now. Usually, the desire to become a Pokemon master suppressed these feelings, however.

But now that he reached his goal, there was nothing to stop it. The feelings he had could no longer be contained. At every hour of the day, all he could think about was her. At times he could no longer think straight because of it.

Despite all this, he had only seen her once after his victory at the Indigo League Conference. She had not changed much at all. In fact, what little changes she had made were only for the better. She became perfect to him in every way.

As he paced, he reminisced to the times when it was just the three of them. He remembered how she had fished him out of a river, and how he had "borrowed" her bike in response. He remembered how she had freaked out when he caught Caterpie, and how she was there for him when he released it as a Butterfree. A nostalgic smile crept its way onto Ash's face as all the events they had done together raced through the depths of his mind.

Some days, he wondered if she really followed him around all that time because of that incident. They had passed plenty of good bike shops on their journeys, at any of which she could have told him to pay up. No, it came to him that the feeling was at least partially mutual. He made a mental note to find out for himself.

He didn't even know why he loved her so. He only seemed to remember her causing him grief when they traveled. The tomboy had a master's degree in nagging, and had a knack of hitting things with the wooden mallet of doom she wielded.

He quickly shoved those thoughts out of of his head. He knew that it wasn't true at all, she had done far more for him than that. She was essential in making him the person he was today. Without her, he would've likely never become the Indigo League Champion.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the alarm buzzing in his room. He returned to his bedroom and looked at the clock. 7:30. He pressed the off button on the beeping device and scrolled up the blinds, revealing a beautiful sunrise.

Suddenly, a thought hit him like a pile of bricks. This was the time that the Pokemon Gyms in Kanto opened their doors to trainers, including the Cerulean Gym. This meant that Misty was awake, and he could call her and ask her if the feelings are mutual. He was getting rather tired of these dreams he had about her. He wanted them to end. He wanted the real deal.

Not thinking his plan through, he rushed down the hall into his office room, where a video phone rested on a large desk covered in papers. He typed in the first six digits of the number for the Cerulean City Gym. He then paused for a second, thinking about what he was going to say. A large, boyish grin appeared on his face as he punched in the final digit and picked up the phone.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Please don't hurt me, I have a wife and family. (Okay, no I don't but still)**

**Also, the story itself is loosely modeled around Deadmau5's song "Sleepless", if anyone's interested.**

**Thanks, and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, this story is now a three-shot. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

The digital buzz of an alarm clock broke the silence of the Cerulean Gym. Azurill bounded upwards from her previous position at Misty's feet when the piercing noise of the alarm penetrated her sensitive ears. The redhead reluctantly opened her eyes and peered at the red digits. 7:00. In a few hours the gym area below her would be swarming with challengers wanting the Cascade Badge.

A small sigh managed to escape her throat. She had been doing this routine for the past nine or ten years. She was beginning to lose track of time.

The gym leader lifted her heavy head, prying it from the warm, soft pillow below. She turned off the alarm and got ready for the day. She slipped on a bluish one-piece swimsuit and jacket, her usual attire as gym leader. Afterward, she headed downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee, letting the warm brown liquid wake her up slowly. She looked around at the walls, surrounded by photos of times past. Her eyes landed on one of herself and her three sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, all three of whom had moved out. Daisy got engaged to Tracey, whom she now lived with somewhere around the Orange Archipelago. Violet and Lily, however, went off to create a traveling water Pokemon show on their own, which was currently on tour. Misty became the only sensational sister that remained stationary at the Cerulean Gym.

The redhead continued to browse the wall of pictures. She went across many fond memories, stopping at one in particular. It was a photo of herself with Brock and Ash, just before they went their separate ways. She placed a single hand on the photo, smiling at all the good times they had.

Her emerald eyes began to focus on one person in the photograph. Ash Ketchum. Back then he was just a boy with ambitious dreams, and now he was a Pokemon Master. The gym leader's heart skipped a bit. Just as he had matured, so had her feelings for him. When they first met, she despised the clumsy boy for charring her bike to the point where it was no longer usable. After a while, however, she began lying to herself. She was not following him around for the sake of her bicycle, rather, she had developed a crush on the young boy. At first it was just dumb teen love, but eventually, they got to know each other more and more, to the point where they could almost read each others minds. But before he could confess to him, he left for the Hoenn region, and she had to stay behind to take care of the gym while her sisters went off on a tour. The hand she had placed on the photo balled up into a fist as she tried to suppress her feelings.

Before she could do anything else, though, the sound of her videophone's ring tone broke the delicate silence of the area. Deciding that whoever was calling would take her mind off of the raven-haired boy in the photograph, she quickly ran to the kitchen and placed the receiver to her ear.

She could not have been any more wrong.

* * *

"Hello?" The voice of the cerulean gym leader was transmitted to the other end of the line, where Ash stood nervously, completely forgetting whatever he was about to say.

"Oh, uh, h-hey, Misty," Ash managed to sputter out in his state of distress. A bead of sweat rolled down the champion's temple as Misty's lips pursed.

"Oh, hey, Ash," Misty said, doing her best to hide her expression of shock, "Why are you calling me so early?"

"U-uh... well, I... y-you know..." Ash's mind scrambled to find an excuse. After a moment or so of stuttering, he managed to formulate something of a plan. "Wanna go get lunch today, or something?"

Misty raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Uh huh," the redhead said sarcastically. Then a thought occurred to her. This could be the perfect chance to finally tell Ash what she wanted to tell him all these years. Her face lit up into a large grin. "Wait, actually, that sounds perfect! Meet me at the diner a block away from the Cerulean Gym at noon, don't be late!"

Ash opened his mouth to comment, but before he could respond, The sound of a slight click and white noise replaced the view of Misty on the screen. The Pokemon master let out a large sigh, part of him relieved that the conversation was over, the other part worried about what would happen during the foreseeable events. His head tilted down the the kitchen floor, revealing that Pikachu was there the entire time.

"Sorry, buddy, I think I'm gonna have to do this one alone," He patted the electric mouse on the head.

* * *

Misty placed the receiver back into its holster, cutting off whatever the raven-haired Pokemon master was about to say. The grin from before was still plastered on to her face. It quickly turned into a rather large frown, however, as she realized what she had just done. She plopped onto the hard tile floor, running a single hand through her hair.

"Oh, what have I just agreed to?"

* * *

**Well, there it is, chapter two of the shocking trilogy. Don't worry, chapter three will be up soon.**


End file.
